Ice Shack
Ice Shack is the 10th episode of Season 3 on FOX comedy That '70s Show. Synopsis Kelso dreams up a "romantic" double date with Eric and Donna as he attempts to win Jackie back. Kitty wants Red to talk to Laurie, because all she does is party all night and sleep all day. And Hyde's driving around in a panic when he discovers that his passenger, Leo, is holding a bag of illegal drugs. Recap Kelso tricks Eric, Donna and Jackie into going to an ice shack so that he can copy all the romantic things that Eric does for Donna in order to win back Jackie. On the way there Kelso starts to speed up but is stopped by a red light. Fez gets in and is very angry that Kelso tried leave him behind. As they arrive to the ice shack, Kelso already messes up with Jackie when she says she is cold. Fez sees this as a chance and gives Jackie his jacket. Leo asks Hyde to get something for him, which could land Hyde in jail again. Kitty is upset with Laurie sleeping all day and partying all night. As a result, Red confronts Laurie with what she plans to do with her life and tells her to always save a beer for daddy when binging. She feels she has no need to have ambition and continues to sit around. Red, at a loss, just gives her five dollars. Back at the ice shack, Fez suggests that they should play the Newlywed Game and when it is time for Kelso to get questions, Fez give him really hard questions and all the questions for Eric about Donna are ridiculously easy. But to Fez's dismay, Kelso answers all of them with ease. It goes well on both sides until Eric answers a question calling attention to Donna's big feet. This makes Kelso and Jackie win. Donna goes outside with Jackie and complains. Jackie asks God to give her sign whether or not to give Kelso another chance. Kelso's van falls into the van from Kelso shaking it. This Jackie believes is a sign him and her should not be together. Hyde and Leo are driving and Leo is carrying what is presumed to drugs. A cop pulls over Hyde for a busted tail light. Leo thinks they are in the clear and thinks they get away with a crime. The cop over hears and looks in the bag Leo has and finds dog food. Laurie tells her parents that she is going to beauty school. When she leaves, her parents are indifferent. At the end of the episode, Leo's dog is shown high. Starring :Topher Grace as Eric Forman :Mila Kunis as Jackie Burkhart :Ashton Kutcher as Michael Kelso :Danny Masterson as Steven Hyde :Laura Prepon as Donna Pinciotti :Wilmer Valderrama as Fez :Debra Jo Rupp as Kitty Forman :Kurtwood Smith as Red Forman :Lisa Robin Kelly as Laurie Forman Special Guest Star :Tommy Chong as Leo Trivia *This episode has the iconic line "Well, damn, Jackie; I can't control the weather!" – a quote that has become immensely popular on the Internet. *Fez's response to Jackie in the end ("frankly, my dear, I don't give a rat's ass!") is a pun on the famous line "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn" from the 1939 film Gone with the Wind. *Tanya Roberts and Don Stark are absent from the main cast in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Eric Category:Kelso Category:Jackie